Cisne
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, shounen ai. Dégel x Unity. Una especie de "detrás de cámaras" de la escena del manga en que Dégel y Unity hacen la promesa bajo la constelación del Cisne, estilo drabble.


**Título: **_Cisne_

**Temas: **Shounen ai

**Personajes: **Dégel, Unity

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentarios: **Este fic es de los primeros de LC que hice, pero me faltaba ponerlo acá. No es muy interesante, es más bien un "estudio de personaje" pero al menos lo dejo archivado. Casi todos odian a Unity, pero yo no :P

En la línea temporal de Lost Canvas, esto sería un "detrás de cámaras" de la escena del manga en que Dégel y Unity hacen la promesa bajo la constelación del Cisne.

**Fecha: **Marzo de 2009

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

·

·

·

En Siberia el cielo nocturno solía cubrirse de estrellas. A pesar de ser verano, el frío insistía en colarse por entre los pliegues de las ropas abultadas. Desde siempre, el frío era parte de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Debería haberlo tomarlo como parte de sí mismo, pero lo sentía como un intruso que no lo dejaba nunca en paz. Y en cambio su amigo Dégel, que había venido desde lejos, parecía disfrutar de la frescura de la noche como si estuviera en su Francia natal y no en la helada Siberia. Era como si hubiera traído parte de esas tierras verdes consigo.

Unity no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Dégel, admirado de la gracia con la que se movía, de la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que miraba el claro firmamento. Desde que Dégel había llegado, Unity había comenzado a ver lo que lo rodeaba desde otra óptica. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto le gustaba a Dégel?, había empezado a preguntarse. Era entonces cuando había aprendido, junto a él, a apreciar la belleza de Bluegrad. Y ahora, caminando junto a Dégel, se sentía alcanzado por su tibieza y hasta un poco avergonzado de haber odiado ese lugar por tanto tiempo. No solamente tenía Dégel elogios para Bluegrad, sino también para él. Hablaba de las posibilidades del futuro contagiando a Unity su entusiasmo y optimismo. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

Bluegrad era un lugar apartado y olvidado. Su padre decía que tenían una misión importante a la que debían honrar, y también se enorgullecían de su excelsa cultura, ¿pero de qué valía todo aquello si no había con quién compartirlo, si nadie se acordaba de ellos? Nada de aquello había tenido sentido para él hasta que Dégel llegó y comenzó a hablar acerca de que él podría convertirse en un vínculo entre Bluegrad y el mundo, con palabras que sonaban idílicas y prometedoras…

Mirando hacia arriba Unity se encontró con la Cruz del Norte, que brillaba en el cielo sobre ellos. Creyó que sería el momento de decir algo que todavía no estaba seguro cómo expresar. Comenzó a hablar en un susurro tímido, como temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara.

–Mi padre me contó que en otros países la constelación del cisne es un puente que une dos orillas de un gran río…

Unity se detuvo, meditando acerca de si debería contar la historia completa. La leyenda se la había relatado su padre. En aquella historia, un hada se enamora de humano. Aunque pertenecen a mundos diferentes, el tiempo que comparten juntos es precioso. Llega un momento en el que deben separarse, y la gran diosa envía al hada muy lejos. El humano va a buscarla al cielo, pero no encuentra la manera de cruzar el gran río de la vía láctea lo separa de quien ama. Sin embargo, una vez al año el majestuoso cisne aparece sobre el firmamento, y atravesando ese puente que se extiende uniendo las orillas de la vía láctea los enamorados pueden volver a encontrarse…

–¿Dos orillas? –preguntó Dégel con curiosidad. Unity hubiera querido atreverse a continuar con el relato, pero de pronto se sintió intimidado por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué había venido aquella historia a su mente? ¿Qué pensaría Dégel? Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, para evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

–Dégel, estudiaré para convertirme en esa persona que pueda ser un puente entre dos mundos –dijo Unity, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de rubor–. Fue porque llegaste a Bluegrad que aprendí a amarlo…

_A amarte..._

Dégel lo observaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unity intentaba esconderse tras los libros que cargaba en sus brazos. Sí, aquel era el pensamiento que yacía bajo las capas de justificaciones que intentaba darle tanto a Dégel como a sí mismo. Y al tiempo que contaba la leyenda de los amantes separados por el gran río había caído en la cuenta de que llegaría el día en que Dégel dejaría esa tierra helada atrás y partiría hacia el santuario, para convertirse en santo de Atenea…

Así era como debía ser, y Unity lo sabía desde el principio. Pero desde hacía un tiempo venía intentando ahuyentar de su mente la idea de que Dégel abandonaría Bluegrad tarde o temprano. A pesar de que las palabras de su amigo eran siempre cálidas, Unity sentía escalofríos al pensar en el futuro.

–Yo también… –comenzó a decir Dégel– quisiera que este bello lugar no cayera en desgracia.

"_No te vayas"_, Dégel, hubiera querido decir Unity. Pero se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaría a la altura de lo que Dégel esperaba de él, y se calló hasta que pudo ser capaz de encontrar mejores palabras.

–Hagamos una promesa… yo me convertiré en el señor de Bluegrad y tú en un santo de Atenea, y juntos protegeremos este lugar…

Esa noche bajo la constelación del Cisne todo parecía posible, y Unity dejó de lado sus temores para soñar con el futuro en el que Dégel creía. Dégel le había tomado la mano para sellar la promesa, e incluso a través de los gruesos guantes podía sentirse la tibieza de su apretón firme. De repente se dio cuenta de que Dégel lo miraba con una expresión divertida.

–¿Tienes frío?

–¿Eh…? No… –susurró Unity, y siguiendo la mirada de Dégel notó que aún estaba aferrado a su mano– ¡Ah, disculpa!

Dégel sonreía. Unity se soltó de mala gana, y su mano comenzó a extrañar al instante el calor de la de Dégel. Una vez más, intentó disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas sin demasiado éxito.

–Espera –dijo Dégel, y volviendo a tomar la mano de Unity retiró el guante con suavidad. La nieve caía con delicadeza.

–¿Qué…?

A pesar de lo que dijera Dégel, Unity sentía que su rostro ardía. Todo el frío que había estado sintiendo había desaparecido, o al menos no había espacio en su mente para pensar en eso. Dégel había envuelto su mano entre las suyas, calentándola en unos momentos.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Dégel. Unity asintió.

–Tú pareces más a gusto con el frío que yo.

–Me gusta el clima de este lugar…

La nieve estaba comenzando a caer con más fuerza. Unity hizo un gesto vacilante para retirar algunos de los copos que empezaban a cubrir el pelo de Dégel.

–Pero aún así no deberías ser tan descuidado… –dijo Unity, rozando como casualmente el rostro de Dégel mientras su mano recorría la distancia entre la frente y el pecho del otro chico, para finalmente cerrarle con cuidado el abrigo abierto que le dejaba el cuello completamente al descubierto.

–Gracias. –murmuró Dégel. Unity sabía que Dégel hablaba por cortesía. Así como seguramente Dégel sabía que el gesto de Unity no había sido provocado simplemente por una preocupación desinteresada por su salud. Pero los dos guardaron silencio.

–De nada…

La distancia entre los dos se había acortado sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera haberse dado cuenta. Unity comenzó a notar el tacto frío de los diminutos cristales de nieve que caían sobre su mano desnuda, que no se había movido del pecho de Dégel.

Unity se sintió atraído hacia Dégel por una fuerza que lo desconcertó. Tardó unos segundos en entender que había sido el mismo Dégel quien lo estaba empujando con suavidad contra su pecho. Dégel habló al oído de Unity:

–Deberíamos volver.

Tenía razón, era hora de volver. Pero Unity no quería que ese momento se terminara. En ese preciso instante, quizás por primera vez, todo tenía sentido. El haber nacido en ese lugar, el frío que los rodeaba, la noche que los cubría, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese segundo en su vida lo había llevado hasta ese lugar perfecto. Quizás si algo hubiera sido diferente él no estaría allí para disfrutar de la calidez del abrazo de Dégel. Agradeció todo lo que había vivido y prometió tenerlo presente para el futuro. Mientras Dégel estuviera allí todo estaría bien.

–Antes de que volvamos hay algo que quisiera darte… –dijo Unity con timidez. Dégel lo miró intrigado, y se quedó inmóvil cuando Unity posó un beso casto sobre sus labios. Luego de una breve pausa, Unity volvió a hablar como si nada especial hubiera pasado–. Es en agradecimiento por haber hecho de este un mejor lugar para mí.

Dégel asintió sin querer hacer preguntas. Sabía que las respuestas no tardarían en llegar.

**Fin :P**

·

·

·

**Notas: **Yo no conocía nada de Saint Seiya cuando comencé a leer The Lost Canvas. No sabía nada del fandom, ni de las parejas (aunque siempre me gustó el yaoi). La primera y más obvia me pareció Tenma x Alone… la segunda, Dégel x Unity. Eso es lo que queda más evidente si no se conocen los antecedentes del fandom, Solamente después fue que me empezaron a gustar también Dégel y Kardia... ahora me gustan más ellos, pero realmente para mí me los tres tienen su encanto XD

La leyenda de la constelación del Cisne de la que Unity menciona solamente una parte en el manga, me pareció una situación muy utilizable… y por eso no lo pude resistir XD La leyenda en sí es exactamente como la cuento en este fic.

También me gustaba, y me gusta, la idea de un Dégel más descontracturado y feliz :D~ A pesar de que me daba la impresión de que Unity tenía toda la pinta de ser quien intenta dar el primer paso. Pero tampoco podía imaginarme mucha pasión en esa situación y más cuando eran medio chicos y parecían inocentes... por eso solamente termina en besito (juju)

Y por eso mismo, por el momento en que está situado el fic, se me hace que puede haber quedado muy lento por meterse demasiado en lo que son los pensamientos de Unity, que pueden ser bastante patéticos por momentos pero me parecían necesarios. Quería tratar de imaginar cómo podía haberse cruzado la línea entre "un amigo" y "más que un amigo".

Respecto a la romanización de "Bluegrad", siempre lo escriben diferente los traductores... "Blue Graad", "Bluegard", etc. Elegí escribirlo "Bluegrad" porque "grad" es una terminación rusa que se repite en muchos nombres de ciudades (por ejemplo, el antiguo nombre de San Petersburgo=Petrograd). La doble "a" que le ponen a veces es porque esta "a" sale alargada en japonés, pero supongo que lo hacen para mostrar la acentuación, porque la manera en que está escrita la terminación de la palabra (グラード) es igual que cuando los japoneses escriben "Petrograd" y a eso no se lo escribe dos "a". Lo mismo para Beograd (Belgrado), otra ciudad con nombre eslavo, se escribe en katakana usando la misma terminación.


End file.
